


А+

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Alpha Pack, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an amnesia, he doesn't remember that he and Derek are together. Oh and there is Alpha pack in town</p>
            </blockquote>





	А+

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A+](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653025) by [silverymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse). 




End file.
